My Lady
by fembuck
Summary: Past-fic. Even though hundreds of years have passed, Coraline has always been and will remain 'her lady'. CoralineCynthia, femslash


**Title: **My Lady**  
Author:** Janine**  
Fandom:** Moonlight**  
Pairing:** Coraline/Cynthia  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Even though hundreds of years have passed, Coraline will always be her lady.

---

Cynthia shivered as she entered her lady's bedchamber, a soft sigh emerging from her throat as the welcoming heat of the room rushed over her, slowly stopping the shivers that had been running through her body as she made her way through the chilly hallways of the mansion.

"M'lady," Cynthia murmured softly once the door to the room was closed, her eyes falling to the floor. She dipped gracefully into a curtsy a moment after she spoke.

"Come closer," Coraline said quietly. Her voice was a silken purr as she stared forward, through the poles of her canopy, at the blonde shimmering in the firelight.

Cynthia looked up then, her eyes holding Coraline's for a moment before she took a measured step forward, and then another, slowly bringing herself to Coraline's bedside. As she came to a stop shivers were running through her body that had nothing to do with the cold she had just escaped. 

"Ssh," Coraline murmured gently. 

She gracefully threw her legs over the edge of the bed, a fond smile touching her lips as she stood. 

"There's no need for that," she continued softly, her warm hand resting on Cynthia's shoulder before she drew it down her arm tenderly. "There'll be no blood tonight," the elegant brunette promised, moving to stand behind Cynthia. 

Her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and she pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Cynthia shivered her body relaxing gratefully into Coraline's warmth. Her head tilted to the side helpfully, allowing Coraline easier access to her neck as the brunette's lips brushed against her skin.

When she was called to Coraline's bedchamber at that hour of the night, she knew immediately what services Coraline required of her. However, she did not mind servicing her lady this way. In fact, the majority of the time she found it incredibly pleasurable and longed to be called to Coraline's bed when days or weeks passed without her being summoned. The truth was that serving Coraline in this special and intimate way was one of her life's greatest joys. 

It was also true however that she was sometimes afraid of being called to Coraline in the night because she was not always sure _which_ Coraline she would find when she entered the room. 

Would it be her soft, warm, tender lady who had just partaken of the compound? The Coraline who kissed her gently, and sucked on her neck, and whispered sweet words to her as her fingers moved instead of her driving her towards ecstasy?

Or would it be her soft, cold, vigorous but careful lady who held her firm but bit her gently? The Coraline who watched her with white eyes, teasing her, sinking her teeth into her as she buried her fingers within her, sucking and pumping forcefully until Cynthia shattered beneath her?

Or would she encounter her hard, cold, rough mistress? The Coraline whose eyes were rimmed with red, who would watch her from across the room smiling as she trembled and would then move quicker than her eye's could process to grasp her harshly and throw her to the bed, pinning her arms at her side as her teeth tore at her neck? The Coraline who would sink her fangs into the soft flesh at the top of her thighs as her fingers moved within her drawing sobbing orgasms from Cynthia that left her weak and trembling as she collapsed against bedding that was stained crimson with her blood?

"I'm sorry," Coraline said sadly pressing her head against Cynthia's, nuzzling against her for a moment before she pulled away from the blonde's back. 

Her fingers moved to the ties of Cynthia's nightgown. 

"I know I hurt you last time," Coraline continued, gently pushing the nightgown off of Cynthia's shoulders. "I shouldn't have called you … in the mood I was in," she went on, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Cynthia's cheek. 

She had always been able to control herself to some degree when she was with Cynthia in the past. Some nights she had more control than others, but Cynthia had never been in any real danger from her. The last time however, her blood burned in her veins and she had lost all control. It was a miracle, or perhaps a testament to her feelings for the blonde, that she hadn't killed her that night.

"I can't always be gentle," Coraline continued softly, allowing the nightgown to hang on Cynthia's hips as she ran her fingers lazily up the blonde's torso. "But it shan't be like that again, I promise."

Her hands cupped Cynthia's breasts then, a soft sigh coming from her lips as Cynthia breathed in deeply and arched her back pressing herself more firmly against Coraline's hands.

"You're precious to me," Coraline breathed out, her tongue playing against the warm flesh of Cynthia's shoulder, her thumbs brushing over hard nipples as she spoke. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too badly," Cynthia gasped as Coraline's elegant fingers pinched her nipples and blunted teeth nipped playfully at her skin.

Coraline smiled against Cynthia's neck before lifting her head to nip at the blonde's ear. 

"That's right," the brunette whispered into Cynthia's ear. "You don't mind a little pain," she went on twisting one of Cynthia's nipples hard enough to bring tears to the blonde's eyes. "Do you?"

"No," Cynthia sighed, her hips bucking sharply as Coraline continued to worry her breasts.

"But not too much," Coraline responded her fingers gentling against Cynthia breasts, massaging gently as she kissed the blonde's jaw tenderly.

"No, not too much," Cynthia agreed turning her head to the side to watch as Coraline moved around her until they were standing face to face once more.

And then Coraline's lips were pressed against Cynthia's, gentle but insistent as her hands cupped the blonde's face, holding her securely as she passionately and slowly explored her mouth. 

Cynthia wilted into Coraline's embrace. The brunette's arms wrapped around her, holding her gently, supporting her as they continued kissed.

"Come to bed with me?" Coraline questioned softly, her lips reddened and her voice low as she stroked Cynthia's cheek tenderly.

"Always," Cynthia responded allowing Coraline to take her hand and guide her down onto the mattress.

---

_An hour later …_

Coraline stared up at the canopy of her bed, her mind deliciously blank for the moment in the wake of her orgasm. However, she could feel tendrils of conscious thought beginning to wind their way through her mind, and she knew that all too soon her worries would be back with her.

The brunette sighed and shivered as damp fingertips glided over her hipbone. She reached down, capturing Cynthia's hand. Gently she guided the delicate digits up to her face and lovingly kissed the fingers that had just brought her such incredible pleasure.

Placing one final kiss to the palm of Cynthia's hand, Coraline shifted on the mattress so that she could see the blonde's face. 

"It's dangerous for me here," Coraline said softly, her eyes searching the blonde.

Cynthia was looking at her as she always did, with utter and complete love and devotion.

"I have to leave this place," she continued her eyes skittering away from Cynthia's for a moment, scanning the room before she returned her gaze to the blonde's. "This country," she continued sighing softly.

Cynthia lowered her eyes, breaking the intimate gaze Coraline had initiated and remained silent. She knew something like this was coming. Coraline had become increasingly tense and worried over the past few months. But Cynthia had put these observations out of her mind, choosing instead to focus on making her lady's life as easy as she could. 

"I want you to come with me," Coraline said reaching out to cup Cynthia's cheek, knowing that the blonde thought she meant to leave her behind when she fled. "But … my brothers will never agree to take a human with us."

"I understand," Cynthia said mechanically, the lack of emotion in her voice revealing as much as hysterics and tears would have about how she truly felt about the situation.

"No," Coraline said forcing Cynthia's face up. "You don't," she continued her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before they opened again and focused on Cynthia with a fiery intensity. "I want you to come with me. I … I think I may even _need_ you to come with me," she admitted, her heart contracting as she looked at the beautiful woman in her arms. Cynthia was trying so very hard to be brave. "And you can … but if you do, you cannot be human."

Cynthia's eyes widened and Coraline could see understanding dawning in their sparkling blue depths.

"I'm asking you," Coraline continued a moment later wanting that to be very clear. "I will not force this upon you. If you want to stay as you are, I will leave you be … no matter how much it pains me."

"I want to be with you," Cynthia whispered fiercely, her answer immediate and unwavering.

"To be with me, you must become like me," Coraline said her hands gripping Cynthia's arms tightly, or at least as tightly as they could in her temporarily human form. "You understand what that means, right?"

"Yes," Cynthia responded softly struggling to free one of her arms, her hand moving to Coraline's neck when the brunette released her. Her thumb gently brushed over brunette's pulse point. "I understand."

Coraline relaxed against the mattress, a happy smile tugging at her lips as she settled back against the pillows.

"Good," she sighed still smiling, reaching out a few seconds later to brush some errand strands of blonde hair off of Cynthia's forehead. "As soon as the compound fades then," she continued softly, leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"Then I can stay with you," Cynthia murmured in response, her head turning sleepily into Coraline's hand, enjoying the affectionate caresses. As she luxuriated in Coraline's gentle attentions she realized she was losing the battle she had engaged in with her eyelids, and felt them begin to close.

"Yes," Coraline said, pressing her lips to the top of Cynthia's head as she felt the blonde relax against her, knowing that Cynthia was likely already asleep. "Forever," the brunette continued softly drawing her arm around Cynthia's waist, her own eyes closing a few moments later, joining Cynthia in sleep.

The End


End file.
